What happens in Russia, stays in Russia (Malec story)
by Queeen Rhapsody
Summary: Jace, Isabelle et Alexander sont envoyés sous couverture en Russie pour s'occuper de problèmes détectés au sein de l'institut de Moscou. Alors qu'ils s'intègrent dans cet institut si fermé d'esprit, Alec rencontre le grand sorcier de Moscou : Magnus Bane. Le shadowhunter réussira-t-il à garder sa couverture? Que se passera-t-il pour le sorcier? Venez lire, c'est cool o/


_**Bonsoiiir! **_

_**Je sais, je sais, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai rien posté et je m'en excuse. Je n'avais plus beaucoup de temps. Le pire, c'est que beaucoup d'histoires sont écrites, voire terminées, mais je n'ai pas le temps de les modifier ou de les corriger, et je n'aime pas poster quelque chose de bâclé. Donc au final, rien n'est posté haha. **_

_**D'ailleurs, j'aurais besoin d'un deuxième correcteur, puisque ma formidable correctrice a elle aussi beaucoup de boulot en ce moment et ne peut donc pas s'attarder sur des fictions. Si vous êtes intéressés, mp moi :p **_

_**J'espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira, comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, vous abonnez à l'histoire ou à moi même, ce sont les seuls moyens de nous montrer que vous avez aimé! (et croyez moi, c'est très important pour le moral ^^'). **_

_**Enjoy o/ **_

* * *

Une équipe de shadowhunters avait été envoyée en Russie, afin de s'occuper de l'institut. Quelques traitres avaient vraisemblablement été repérés, et le consulat n'avait pas du tout apprécié. Malheureusement, cette mission était tombée sur Jace, Alec et Isabelle, et ils n'en étaient pas enchantés. Pourquoi? Déjà parce qu'ils devaient se séparer de leur famille, mais aussi parce qu'ils allaient devoir se confronter à leur propre espèce.

Ils venaient donc d'arriver, habillés chaudement, même s'ils n'avaient pas souvent froid. Disons qu'ils devaient se fondre dans la masse, et donc éviter de se trimballer en T-shirt alors qu'il faisait -20. Surtout que mine de rien, avec la neige et le vent de Russie, on avait tout de même vite froid.

Chacun avait donc une tenue de combat agrémentée de fourrure de différentes couleurs. Noire pour Izzy, brune pour Jace et étrangement, blanche comme neige pour Alec. "Ça fait ressortir ses yeux", d'après Isabelle qui avait insisté pour choisir les tenues.

-** On est bientôt arrivé?** demanda Jace, impatient d'en finir pour aller dans un bar tester la fameuse vodka des mundanes.

\- **Arrête de râler Jace, on a même pas commencé...** le réprimanda le plus âgé qui avançait devant.

Isabelle, elle, jetait des coups d'oeil aux russes autour d'elle.

\- **Plutôt mignons les hommes ici...**

Le blond rigola alors que le brun levait les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant l'institut, camouflé en un luxueux hôtel.

\- **C'est magnifique...** murmura Alec, les yeux brillants.

Il n'avait jamais était friand de luxe, mais savait apprécier les belles choses, en particulier lorsqu'il s'agissait de bâtiments provenant d'autres cultures, étant donné qu'il s'y intéressait énormément. Il avait d'ailleurs appris de nombreuses langues, dont le russe, lorsqu'il avait su qu'ils allaient partir en mission. Evidement, il n'avait pas vraiment besoin, puisqu'ils avaient une rune de langage, mais Alec aimait pouvoir communiquer sans utiliser ses runes et apprendre de nouvelles choses.

Un homme, d'une trentaine d'années s'avança pour leur ouvrir la porte. Il portait un costume d'hôtelier. _(Bonjour google traduction haha )_

\- **Здра́вствуйте!** _(Bonjour)_

-**Здра́вствуйте!** répondit Alec, tandis que les deux autres restaient muets, n'ayant pas encore activé leur rune.

-** Как ва́ши дела́?** _(Comment allez vous? )_

-**Спаси́бо, хорошо́.** _(Bien merci.)_

\- **входить** _(Entrez)_

Le plus âgés fit signe à sa fratrie d'entrer. Ces derniers se dépêchèrent d'activer leur rune pour comprendre. (Ils parlent donc à partir de maintenant, et tant que le contraire n'est pas précisé, en russe).

\- **Bienvenue! Je suis le directeur de l'institut de Moscou**, dit un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, blond, et tatoué de nombreuses runes. Il portait un costard et s'avançait avec une démarche stricte.

\- **Bonjour, merci de nous accueillir**, dit Isabelle en saluant l'homme. **Je m'appelle Isabelle Lightwood, voici Jace Herondale et Alec Lightwood.**

\- **Oui, vous êtes les trois shadowhunters envoyés par l'institut de New-York pour m'aider. Suivez-moi.**

Le petit groupe suivit le directeur jusque dans son bureau, où il les fit s'asseoir et leur servit un café.

\- **Nous pensons que des taupes ont infiltré l'institut. Ces shadowhunters travaillent sûrement pour Valentin, et nous volent des informations confidentielles. Nous avons besoin que vous les démasquiez.**

\- **Vos shadowhunters ne sont pas au courant de notre arrivée?** demanda Jace.

\- **Si, mais ils pensent que vous êtes trois jeunes nouveaux qui ont changé de pays.**

Le blond acquiesça.

\- **Chacun de vous sera affecté dans un secteur différent, afin que vous puissiez surveiller le maximum de personnes.**

L'homme saisit alors les trois dossiers qu'il avait devant lui. Chacun contenait des informations sur les trois jeunes, afin de savoir lequel était le plus qualifié et dans quel domaine.

\- **Alexander Lightwood, 23 ans, arme favorite: arc, doué en tant que leader d'équipe et diplomate. Tu as été affecté dans l'unité d'élite des chasseurs.**

\- **Des chasseurs?**

\- **Oui, c'est le nom de notre unité s'occupant du bon-vivre entre les demi-anges et les créatures obscures.**

Ah oui... Alec avait oublié que les russes aimaient bien moins les créatures obscures que les américains... Et merde... Jace et Isabelle lui firent un petit sourire d'encouragement. Ils savaient très bien que, de tous, Alec était celui qui supportait le moins de tuer pour tuer.

\- **Jace Herondale, 22 ans, très bon au corps à corps et à la dague. Bon combattant. Tu a été affecté à l'unité de rabatteurs. Cette équipe s'occupe principalement des démons, avec pour but de les trouver, et les tuer.**

\- **Bien.**

\- **Et enfin, Isabelle Lightwood, 20 ans, très douée avec avec son fouet et son charme.** \- La jeune fille sourit-** Tu as été affecté à l'unité d'entraînement. Vous vous chargerez de l'entraînement des jeunes shadowhunters.**

La brune hocha la tête.

\- **Bien. J'attends de vous un rapport régulier. J'espère que vous allez trouver ces enfoirés. Vous pouvez disposer, les dirigeants de chacune de vos unités vous attendent dehors.**

Les trois jeunes se levèrent sans un mot et sortirent. À peine un regard échangé, que trois personnes s'approchaient déjà. Une rouquine vint saluer Jace, un gringalet brun s'avança vers Isabelle, et une blonde s'approcha d'Alec. Tous se saluèrent, quelques consignes furent donné, et ils se dispersèrent.

La blonde, se nommant Lydia, fit une petite visite de l'institut à Alec. Le bâtiment était immense, et chaque unité avait son propre secteur.

\- **Voici notre secteur. Nous traquons les créatures obscures rebelles pour les empêcher de nous attaquer, ou de créer des conflits.**

\- **C'est vrai que c'est toujours de la faute des créatures obscures**, marmonna Alec d'une voix rauque.

-** Pardon?** demanda la blonde qui n'avait heureusement pas entendu.

\- **Oh, rien, je me faisais une réflexion sur la beauté du bâtiment**, répliqua rapidement le brun, comme si de rien n'était.

\- **Oui, nous avons beaucoup de chance! Où étiez vous avant?**

-** À New-York.**

\- **L'institut est pourtant grand là bas, non?**

\- **Oh oui, mais pas aussi grand qu'ici!**

\- **Oh... En tout cas, je suis sûre que tu vas te plaire ici**, dit-elle avec un sourire charmeur.

Alec fit un petit sourire gêné avant de s'attarder sur les armes, laissant sa main glisser sur l'arc.

\- **Il y a peu de personnes qui se servent des arcs. C'est un choix intéressant...**dit la blonde en en profitant pour se rapprocher du brun.

\- **Ils permettent de prendre de la distance. Je n'aime pas trop le contact**, répondit le brun, d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus.

\- **C'est bien dommage, je suis sûre que tu pourrais être compétent dans ce domaine**, dit-elle avec les mêmes sous-entendus.

L'ainé des Lightwood, très mal à l'aise, ne répondit rien. Heureusement, l'alarme appelant l'équipe pour une mission sonna, l'arrachant à sa boss qui lui déplaisait déjà.

\- **Viens, on a une mission.**

Lydia s'approcha d'un écran, vite rejoint par quatre autres personnes, deux filles et deux hommes. Petite unité donc...

\- **Un groupe de sorciers a été repéré en train d'exercer de la magie**, dit la blonde.

\- **Ce sont des sorciers, ils n'ont pas le droit d'utiliser leur magie?** demanda Alec, abasourdi.

\- **Pas à certaines heures. Ils ont le droit d'utiliser leur magie uniquement à partir de minuit, et jusqu'à 6h.**

Alec ne dit rien, bien que choqué par ces règles totalement stupides. Comment l'institut faisait-il pour tenir encore debout? Avaient-ils tué tous les sorciers, pour que ces derniers ne se rebellent pas?

\- **Armez-vous, nous allons leur rendre une petite visite.**

Tous s'équipèrent, Alec attrapant un arc et un carquois, et sortirent. Il pleuvait, et rapidement les fourrures de leurs tenues s'imbibèrent d'eau, devenant glace avec le vent froid qui frappait. Okay, Alec voulait bien le reconnaître, il faisait froid.

Les six shadowhunters arrivèrent devant un immeuble connu du groupe.

-** C'est ici que s'est établi le grand sorcier de Moscou, Magnus Bane. Il doit avoir plusieurs sorciers à sa botte avec lui, restez sur vos gardes et séparons nous. Lucie et Hans, Kathia et Kurt, Alexander avec moi.**

Le brun soupira silencieusement, mais suivit à l'intérieur du bâtiment sa coéquipière blonde. Rapidement, ils tombèrent sur des sorciers qui semblaient peu heureux de les voir ici.

Deux d'entre eux poussèrent Lydia loin du Lightwood, alors que ce dernier reculait dans une autre salle, acculé contre le mur par cinq créatures obscures. Il savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas se montrer "gentil" avec eux, puisqu'il devait se faire passer pour un shadowhunter russe. Et pourtant, ces sorciers semblaient plus effrayés qu'autre chose, et ne réagissaient ainsi que parce qu'ils se faisaient persécuter...

Soudain les sorciers s'écartèrent pour laisser passer un homme qui semblait avoir, physiquement, entre 25 et 30 ans. Il portait un costume pailleté rouge, qui était accordé avec une mèche hirsute de la même couleur dans ses cheveux. Ces derniers étaient redressés avec du gel. De nombreuses bagues, bracelets et colliers ornaient ses doigts, ses poignets et son cou. Ses yeux était habillés de poudre noire brillante et d'un trait de crayon doré qui faisait ressortir ses pupilles de chat brillantes de colère. Bien qu'étrange et très extraverti, ce sorcier avait quelque chose d'attirant... De plaisant, qui laissa le shadowhunter muet.

Le sorcier, lui, détailla ce petit jeune qui devait avoir un peu plus de 20 ans. Il avait des cheveux noirs de jais, éparpillés et en bataille, tombant sur son front, trempés par l'eau. C'était un homme élancé, fin, mais qui semblait avoir des épaules musclées et un torse bien dessiné. Le sorcier pouvait d'ailleurs deviner les abdominaux de ce dernier sous son épais manteau en cuir et en fourrure. Son teint était pâle, et faisait ressortir ses yeux bleus azurs. De magnifiques yeux bleus azurs... De ce garçon se dégageait une certaine froideur et une timidité maladive. Et pourtant, Magnus avait l'impression qu'il refermait une immense gentillesse, cachée derrière un masque formé pour une raison inconnue.

\- **Un petit nouveau... Tu as mal choisi ton camp, chasseur d'ombres. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?**

\- **Vous avez utilisé votre magie sans autorisation**, dit Alec d'une voix rauque, tentant de paraître convainquant, alors qu'il débitait des idées totalement erronées à ses yeux.

Le sorcier posa ses yeux dorés dans ceux bleus azurs du plus jeune, comme s'il sondait son esprit.

-** Vous n'avez aucun ordre à nous donner.**

_Effectivement..._

\- **Vraiment sorcier?**

Ces mots paraissaient si faux... Alec était déjà découvert, il le savait. Pas par tous les sorciers, mais par ce fameux sorcier. Ce dernier, qui semblait être Magnus Bane, avait compris qu'il n'approuvait pas les idées de sa propre espèce. Il l'avait lu dans ses yeux.

\- **Sortez**, intima le sorcier à ses congénères.

Et sans un mot, ils s'exécutèrent. Magnus verrouilla la porte à l'aide de magie, avant de se retourner vers Alec. Ce dernier était loin d'être serein, connaissant la puissance des grands sorciers. Le nom de Bane était connu, et même s'il ne s'était jamais vraiment attardé, bizarrement, dessus, il savait qu'il était l'un des plus puissants.

\- **Qu'est ce qu'un jeune comme toi fait dans cette équipe?** demanda Bane d'une voix soudainement bien plus douce. Etrangement bien plus douce...

Le ton de ce dernier perturba Alec. C'était une ruse? Et pourtant, bien que particulièrement méfiant envers tous le monde, quelque chose inspirait la confiance chez cet homme. Il aurait presque envie de tout lui dire...

\- **Je n'ai pas eu le choix, nous sommes assignés aux postes nous correspondant le mieux.**

\- **Parce que tuer des créatures obscures qui n'ont rien fait de mal, c'est ce qui te correspond shadowhunter?** demanda le sorcier, ses yeux, redevenus humains, pétillants.

\- **Obéir à l'enclave est ce qui me correspond.**

\- **Je vois très bien que ce n'est pas vrai. Tu n'es pas comme les autres chasseurs d'ombres. Je peux le voir. Tu n'es pas d'accord avec ce que vous faites.**

Lightwood s'inquiétait pour sa couverture. C'est pourquoi il reprit le dessus, se refermant sur lui même. Il s'était créé cette coquille, impossible à percer. Seuls Jace et Isabelle le connaissaient vraiment... Et seuls eux pourraient le connaître.

\- **Et bien il faut croire que tu es aussi stupide que les autres de ton espèce, sorcier,** répliqua le plus jeune d'une voix rauque.

Une lueur de déception brilla dans les yeux de Magnus. Yeux qui se rallumèrent de rage en entendant la voix de Lydia, qui toquait à la porte.

\- **Magnus Bane, ouvre cette porte tout de suite!**

Le sorcier émit une sorte de grognement, mais obtempéra et ouvrit la porte. Lydia, suivit du reste de son équipe, entra et s'interposa entre Alec et le sorcier.

-** Il t'a blessé?** demanda-t-elle à son coéquipier.

\- **Non. Il n'est pas assez puissant pour faire quoi que ce soit. C'est un vulgaire sorcier**, répliqua Alec d'une voix froide.

La blonde afficha un petit sourire, que le Lightwood avait envie de lui faire bouffer.

\- **Magnus Bane, vous êtes en état d'arrestation.**

-** Et pour quel chef d'accusation?**

\- **Utilisation de la magie illégalement. Suivez-nous sans résister, ou nous n'hésiterons pas à utiliser la rune de torture.**

_La rune de torture? Ces pratiques sont encore autorisées ici?_ s'indigna Alec mentalement. Le sorcier sembla capter une lueur dans son regard, et posa ses yeux dorés sur lui, comme s'il attendait qu'il intervienne. Mais le plus jeune ne pouvait rien dire, ni rien faire pour le sorcier. Il se contenta donc de baisser la tête, laissant le reste de son équipe embarquer deux sorciers, et Bane.

* * *

_**À suivre... **_


End file.
